


Soft Laughing Nerd Boys

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Condoms, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Cisco and Barry have sex.





	Soft Laughing Nerd Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Right, now that I've got Bingo for Coldflash Bingo, I need to write something not Coldflash or my brain will explode.
> 
> Inspired by a convo with Incendia Glacies (and I could've sworn a couple other people) in the [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/D4RFsRq).
> 
> Just realized this is my 180th work on AO3. What a pleasant birthday realization :D

Barry was taking in Cisco's smile: brimming with excitement and paired with brown eyes looking up into Barry's. Just as Barry was on the cusp of losing himself in those brown eyes, Cisco asked if Barry was going to let him fully undress of if laying atop his half-naked lover was his kink. Barry blushed and got off him.

Cisco didn't even strip to seduce, yet he still had Barry drooling. Barry eventually blinked out of his stupor and wiped the trickle away. He definitely realized he was making a fool of himself on his own. Cisco's chuckle had nothing to do with this realization.

"Are there any condoms in this joint, or are we fucking bare tonight?" Cisco made an expression that said  _I can't believe I just said 'joint' like some kind of mobster'_  while Barry…

"I can't deal with you swearing. You're too innocent!"

"What!? Dude! I've fucked Lisa, Kendra, and Cynthia!"

"Lisa, Kendra, and Cynthia fucked you."

"Kendra didn't!"

Barry raised his eyebrow. Cisco's glower crumbled into spluttering.

"It doesn't matter who, if anybody, has previously fucked me," Cisco said before he realized that this combination of words made it sound like  _nobody_  had had sex with him. "If you want to fuck me, you'll find some goddamn lube and condoms."

Barry threw up his hands placatingly, retreating from battle rather than conceding defeat. He went to the side table drawer. He found condoms easily enough. He even managed to finger Cisco open. However, when he got around to lubing up his dick, the bottle failed.

"Fuck!" Barry pitched the empty bottle at the trash.

…And missed.

Cisco snickered, "I'll get it; you buy lube."

Barry flashed away in a huff. The first time he'd get any since Patty, and he was out of fucking lube!

Cisco got a text ten minutes later, complete with speed-texting typos.

> the man who wears my suit: i cna't findit.
> 
> Great Vibes: where'd you go to buy it, alabama?
> 
> the man who wears my suit: sdfghjk NO
> 
> Great Vibes: you got this 😘👍
> 
> the man who wears my suit: thisosrte has thew orst layout i've ever foudn it

Soon enough, Cisco had Barry hovering over him again, asking him if he was ready to rumble.

Cisco burst out laughing.

"I was just trying to say something cool," Barry grumbled.

"We're fucking, not filming a Bond film. And I'm sorry, but the opportunity to be cool shriveled up and died when you missed a slam dunk into your own trash can."

"It was not a slam dunk, it was a bank shot."

"It's right here!" Cisco gestured to the trash can in question.

"Yeah, well, you know what I can slam dunk into?"

"You're going to say my ass."

"My—" Barry realized he'd used the wrong possessive, but he refused to back out now; and he knew  _ass_  would only make sense as an answer if he had Ralph's powers, so his brain used its last second to cobble up, "elbow."

Cisco blinked, "…Your elbow?"

NEVER!

SURRENDER!!!

"Yes," Barry clasped his elbow dramatically.

Cisco applauded him with a smirk, "Should I give you and your elbow some alone time?"

Barry's face made the manifestation of sdfghjk, accompanied by much spluttering-giggly  **no**. Laughter split Cisco's mouth apart. Their eyes were soggy with tears by the time they caught their breath.

"Okay, okay," Barry wheezed. "Wanna try actuallyhavingsextonight?"

"Hell, yeah, let's do this!" Cisco snatched him up for a kiss.

Barry got so squeaky during kisses. Ticklish at the slightest touch too. Brushing his neck got him shivering. Cisco could barely get a grip on his lips without Barry squirming.

And then Cisco starting touching him. Barry's body was pre-vibrating—buzzing with delight. He couldn't help himself tonight. Too sensitive, too excited. He came with just his head inside Cisco. Cisco came with just Barry's head inside him.

"I'm so sorry," Barry wiped away happy-embarrassed tears. His blush flared hot and pink all the way down to his abs.

"It's been too long for both of us, buddy," Cisco gave him breathy laughter. He lazily wiped at the cum on his belly. Felt up his belly while he was at it. Cisco was bootylicious and tummylicious, and although Barry admired those assets, Barry wasn't the only one in this relationship who did.

"I can go get you another tow—nope," Barry got up, then promptly lay back down again when a dizzy spell came on.

"It's probably because of your side trip," Cisco said as he tossed a calorie bar at Barry.  He'd personally ensured that Barry had eaten properly tonight before they'd started anything.

Barry munched away at it.  Cisco protested when Barry flung crumbs off himself and onto him.  This started up a light swatting competition that ended with both of them laughing and smiling at each other again.

Cisco grabbed the remote and channel-flipped until they found a Lord of the Rings marathon.  They snuggled up against each other: Barry's head on Cisco's shoulder, and Cisco's head against Barry's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this! Enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
